Light Heart Passion (Kingdom Hearts Fanficiton)
by xohikaru
Summary: Hikaru is the son of Sora and Kairi, two great heroes from the last keyblade war. However he is oblivious to his parents heroics since they want to keep him safe. Unfortunately for them, fate brings their son into the world they so desperately tried to hide him from as a new war is begins between light and darkness and Hikaru is chosen as a wielder.


For those of you who don't know, this is my first ever fan fiction that I am taking seriously. I know there is probably going to be a few mistakes here and there and the writing won't be top notch, but try to understand. This chapter is shorter than the rest will be but it's more of a small little intro than a chapter.

This is also going to be a boyxboy story. This means that there will be boy on boy action in later chapters. If that kind of story isn't for you please refrain from reading.

Regardless, I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

Chapter One: A Broken Promise

It was happening again.

King Mickey sighs before knocking on the gigantic door in front of him. The elderly king never thought he would have to return to this world, yet here he was. His reasoning for the visit was equally unexpected. After five minutes of waiting he decided to let himself in. As he opens the door he is met with the aged face of a key blade master. Aqua.

Her once smooth face was now wrinkled and her eyes were outlined with dark circles, most likely from the stress. The namesake blue hair was now a bright white aside from a few silvery strands. Although he still had to look up at the woman, Mickey could tell that age had shrunk the woman a few inches as well.

Upon seeing the king, Aqua's faces lights up with a bright white smile. Her brilliant blue eyes shining like they had even before the last keyblade war she scoops the king into a crushing hug, "Your majesty! It's been _decades_, what brings you here?! I almost thought you'd forgotten about me."

Mickey remains silent, his face stony as he stares up at Aqua. Taking his silence as a sign that something serious was happening, Aqua quickly invites the king into the castle.

As Mickey had expected, the castle was still completely undecorated. There was almost no furniture whatsoever. _How could someone live in a place so plain? _The king couldn't help but wonder if the wise keyblade master had gone mad, he knew he would if he was forced to live in such a dull and lifeless place for so long.

He follows her up countless flights of stairs. Although he tries, Mickey just can't make himself remember what floor he was on now. Sensing his confusion Aqua turns to him and says, "It's the spell that was cast on the castle. It's made to confuse visitors."

"Well how to you remember where to go then?"

She smirks, "I'm not a visitor."

The king was well aware that that wasn't how those kinds of spells worked, but he decided not to ask any further. It was unlikely that he'd get an answer that actually made sense. Aqua was especially talented in magical arts so her resistance to the charm was no surprise.

Finally, the pair reaches their destination floor. They weave through a few long corridors before they find themselves in a small office. This office had to be the most colorful place in the entirety of the castle, which wasn't saying much. The king was however pleasantly surprised with the warm furnishings. In one corner was a brick fireplace and in the other, a bookshelf. In the center of the room was a large wooden desk with two green cushioned chairs in front of it and a large black chair behind it. On the desk was a massive pile of paper work, books, ink, and quills for writing.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting any visitors today. To be honest, I wasn't expecting visitors ever." Aqua says as she takes a seat in the black chair.

Taking a seat in one of the green chairs, Mickey waves off the apology. "It's my fault, I should have warned you before I came. You see, I received the most troubling letter yesterday from Yen Sid. It was concerning the keyblade wielders."

Aqua frowns, her eyes looking troubled as the king continues, "My former teacher informed me that there is to be another war soon, and that we need to start preparing ourselves."

"Okay, so we need to get in touch with Sora and his gang? Is that it?" Aqua asks.

"No. He specifically said that the new wielders are the key to maintaining the balance in this war. He said we are allowed to help, but the battles are not ours. I'm assuming that we will understand soon enough."

Aqua's frown deepens, "Your majesty, there are no new wielders. I've searched everywhere. Hell, I've even tried to have children inherit a keyblade. Nothing. It's as if the keyblade is waiting for something to happen, but it will be too late by then."

Nodding, Mickey leans back into his chair. He already knew this part. Yen Sid had been very specific in his letter; there was only one way that the keyblade was going to start lending itself to young heroes again. The only problem was that they would have to hurt some of their loved ones in order to make that happen.

"He told me why that was happening as well." Mickey sighs.

The keyblade master leans forward in her seat, very interested since it had been bothering her for quite a while that no one was able to wield a keyblade. "How?"

"We have to perform the inheritance ceremony on Hikaru." The king says sadly.

"We took an oath that we would never do that though! We promised them that the boy would be safe and away from all this!"

Aqua stands up and marches over to the fireplace, lighting it with a snap of her fingers.

"Is it the only way?" She asks, looking at the king.

Mickey slumps even farther into his seat. Aqua looked completely torn and he felt the same way. It was the only way and he knew Aqua knew as well. If Yen Sid said it, there was no way it wasn't true. The wizard had been alive longer than anyone else the king knew, making him the wisest being in all the worlds. It was time to face the truth.

"It is." The king says as Aqua stares solemnly into the fire.


End file.
